The present invention pertains to a toothbrush and housing for the toothbrush when not in use and, more particularly, to a toothbrush that is movable between retracted position when the toothbrush bristle head and handle are fully enclosed within the housing and a fully extracted position in which the handle extends the bristle head to facilitate practical use by a user.
The prior art depicts many applicators which house items that can be extended for use and then retracted when not in use. For example, some early demonstrations of such applicators may be found in the cosmetic arts such as lipstick holders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,443,361 and 2,513,830 disclose applicators where the holder of the lip stick is pushed or rotated manually so as to move the holder and its contents upward through a pair of hemisphere-shaped doors that pivot open. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,318 illustrates a housing for a stick of candy that can be pushed upward from within a housing through a pair of pivoting doors so that the candy can be consumed as desired by one gripping the housing. Movement of the internal housing secured to one end of the candy stick causes the doors to open and close.
It occurred to applicants that the principle of having a toothbrush device in which the toothbrush is entirely enclosed when not in use was environmentally a sound concept. Moreover, applicants were aware that such a toothbrush should be ready for quick use when desired as rummaging through drawers to find the toothbrush was not a desirable attribute. Thus, melding the aforementioned applicators was considered to be an attractive approach for use with a toothbrush. Additionally, the housing could be designed in such a manner as to appeal to children and to encourage good dental hygiene habits. Applicant, however, noted that, while all of the applicators perform as desired for the contents of the applicators, none would perform satisfactorily when coupled with the use of a toothbrush. In one of the embodiments, it is imperative that the doors pivot open sufficiently wide to permit the user to manipulate the toothbrush Typical prior art constructions show the doors retracting only to the extent of the tip of the contents, e.g., a candy stick, are exposed. According to one aspect of another embodiment, the cover portions preferably open sufficiently wide to allow the toothbrush to extend and thereafter the cover portions close on the toothbrush handle. According to another aspect of this second embodiment, the cover portions preferably open responsive to interaction with one or more control surfaces so that they open without having to be forced open by the head or bristles of the toothbrush.